hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Danielle (1980, Farm River)
Hurricane Danielle '''is a rare, record-braking and destructive Cape Verde-type hurricane which ravaged Caribbean and struck numerous islands, Cuba and Louisiana as Category 5. Danielle reached an extremely high 215 mph, which is broken by Michael in 1988. Danielle also spent more time as a Category 5 than any other Atlantic Hurricane. Towards it's lifetime, it moved westward when still not a category 5. It reached category 5 before nearing any landmass, but weakened into category 4. It restrengthen into intense category 5. It passes the Caribbean while Category 5, causing catastrophic damage. After entering the Gulf Coast, it weakened as it makes landfall on Louisiana as a Category 5, causing high storm surge, landslides, mass flooding and torrential rainfall and winds, which causes catastrophic damage to Louisiana. Overall, Danielle killed 351 people and left just over $40 billion in damages (1980 US dollars), making it costliest at that time. Danielle was retired in the list and replaced by Dana. Meteorological History Danielle was an early Cape Verde-type hurricane which originated from a tropical wave that previously moved off the African coastline on July 30. The system developed as it moved westward, becoming a tropical depression on August 1. Due to favorable conditions and low wind shear, Danielle intensified, becoming the fourth named storm of the season. The National Hurricane Center noted that conditions appeared favorable for further intensification. Danielle moves slowly, so further intensification was expected as it was upgraded into a hurricane. Danielle began a period of rapid deepening as it was upgraded into major hurricane within the next 48 hours. It further intensified into category 5, and Danielle was forecast to move into Caribbean. It weakened slightly into category 4, but NHC advised that it might re-intensify into category 5 and may even got stronger. It passed Barbados and St. Lucia as a Category 5 with winds of 280 kph and pressure of 920 mbar. It attained it's peak intensity of 215 mph and pressure of 882 mbar before moving into Jamaica. It weakened as it made landfall on Cuba. However, it re-intensified with winds of 320 km/hr and pressure of 897 mbar before making landfall on Louisiana. It become extratropical on August 13. Preparations and impact As Allen approached the Caribbean Sea, gale warnings and a hurricane watch were issued for the islands of Barbados, St. Lucia, St. Vincent, Dominica, Grenada, Martinique, and Guadeloupe during the daylight hours of August 5. Hurricane warnings were also observed in Jamaica, Cuba and Haiti as it nears the area. While in Gulf, Hurricane warnings were raised in Louisiana, Alabama and Texas. Most people prepared for the chance of Danielle striking the region, particularly Louisiana. Danielle caused $40 Billion damage and 351 deaths in it's path. In Caribbean area, Heavy winds and storm surge was experienced in most of the islands, particularly Jamaica, where Danielle passed. In the Caribbean region, the storm killed 102 people and left $8 billion in damage. In Haiti alone, Danielle killed 75 people and destroyed 70% of nation's coffee crop. In Louisiana, heavy storm surge killed at least 249 people due to heavy flooding. It caused $30 billion of damages in Louisiana alone. The remaining $2 Billion was the amount of damage in Alabama and Texas. Retirement Because of the destruction and extreme death tolls, the name '''Danielle was retired from the Atlantic tropic storms list by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 1981, and will not be used for a future Atlantic hurricane. It was replaced with Dana in the 1986 season. However, Dana was retired in 1992 and replaced by Deborah for 1998. Records Danielle is the most intense storm at that time, surpassing Labor Day Hurricane which has pressure of 892 mbar. It was broken by Michael in 1988. It is also the storm that spent Category 5 longer than any other hurricane, but broken by Lynn in 2004. It is also the highest wind speed but also broken by Michael. And also, it is costliest at that time, but also surpassed by Larry in 1985. Comparison to Dana and Delta Almost all of these three storms are category 5, very intense and affected the Gulf Coast. The three storms are referred by most people in the Gulf as D3. Later in 2007, Dorian also affects the Gulf Coast. Soon people added it to D3 and become D4. The term was made in 1995 after Delta affects the Gulf coast.Category:Farm River's Creations